UD: Currituck
Description UD: Currituck '''(previously '''UD: Fort Landing) is a game created by Index15 and is completed. It is the second game based in North Carolina and fourth game in the southeast part of the Ultimate Driving Universe (After UD: Sunshine City, UD: Calhounstown, and UD: Monroe). This game is based in Currituck County, NC, which is located on the north coast of North Carolina just west of the Outer Banks. The game was opened on June 21st, 2017. During the beta, it would cost 40 ROBUX (previously 35 ROBUX, 31 ROBUX and 30 ROBUX). During some weeks of its beta, free access was available during weekends. However, index15 temporarily closed the game on August 10, 2018, when TwentyTwoPilots added racing to his games. This is likely due to an apparent bug where entering a pre-Racing Update game would reset XP to 0. The game was re-opened in September 22, 2018. This game features highways, residential roads, 5 Towns, a state border with Virginia, a local passenger ship port, an RR crossing (Railroad Crossing), an airport (called "Currituck Regional Airport"), and 4 bridges. A prison was also added on April 2nd, 2017 (which was in the Free Weekend period). This allowed officers to finally arrest players with high bounty and send them to the prison. The passenger ship port is still under construction according to the game. There is also a hospital at Fort Landing but is not on the map. index15 had remade UD: Currituck by removing I-795 and redoing some roads, etc. I-795 was replaced by a four-lane divided highway between Swanquarter and the state border (US 13), and 2 new towns were added during that time, Halifax, and Pea Ridge. As a result, UD: Currituck is the first UD game without a freeway in-game or any direct connections to an Interstate route or freeway. In mid-2019, index15 sought to add a new area. Knotts Island, a planned area in UD: Currituck, is currently still being built. It is located east of the mainland and NC 615 (Swanquarter Ferry) will allow you to get to Knotts Island, and back to Swanquarter again. Free Weekends (BETA) During the beta testing, Index15 had offered free weekend periods for this game to encourage feedback from players and the community, especially those unable to afford the fee. Furthermore, the game temporarily had open betas that had permitted players to explore the map, allowing users to see the updates in person. The price for beta testing usually changed after a free weekend period. Free Weekend Dates/Open Testing Local Livery Vehicles Index15 created liveries to represent local emergency services and the DOT vehicles for Currituck. These vehicles, similar to the release of the localized DOT livery in Noyan and Hydrolock's release of localized liveries in Florida will add a more local feel to the game. However, original license plates should remain unchanged. Following an update to vehicles in May 2017, the custom liveries were removed but were re-applied on July 28, 2017. They were eventually removed again because they simply wouldn't work on the game for some reason, but DOT liveries would later return in Version 2.5.1. Major Roads Serving UD: Currituck Knotts Island Expansion As of late 2019, Knotts Island is an Island that will be added to UD: Currituck, as a future expansion update. It is to the right of the mainland and will be accessible by the NC 615 ferry. List of Towns, Villages, and Future Areas # Currituck - Seat of the area, home to the local prison/police spawn, school, and transit spawn. It is also home to the Currituck Lighthouse, a real-life historical building. # Swanquarter (previously Winterville and Washington City) - A town that is home to the local passenger ship port, fire station, post office, and many residents. # Fort Landing - A small town, home to the local hospital and trucker spawn. It was also later remade. # Halifax - A small settlement with a Highway Worker/DOT station, and some residential houses. # Pea Ridge - A primarily industrial unincorporated community with no permanent residents. It only has the south trucker spawn. # Knotts Island (future) - An area on Knotts Island home to some houses and farms that will be accessible via NC 615 (or more commonly known as the Swanquarter Ferry) in the future. Trivia * Currituck is the first game to have no direct connection to a freeway. In fact, this game does not have any signs directing traffic to a freeway or Interstate route, the only exception at the northern boundary of the game, where there is a sign to I-264 in Virginia, which is part of Jeff's (Mochapathy) games. * This game is the second (and now currently the only) map with an airport, the first being UD: Noyan (which is now closed). Unlike Noyan's airport, it is fully accessible from the service gate by navigating around the barriers. It was re-added later on, replacing the troublesome one-way service road with two-way traffic. The airport also received a proper parking lot with a paid parking area, making it the only such feature in the UDU. * The airport in-game also functions as a drag strip, with the runway having two racing points on each end. * One of the first North Carolina games for the UDU. * This is the first game that is based on North Carolina to ever release. * This is the first southern game to release (although others before this were never released). * This is the first United States game to release that is primarily based outside of Delaware. * Currituck has special hidden Easter eggs scattered around the game. This includes: ** A green pad that teleports you to an exotic island off Currituck; ** A floppy disk on the southbound lane of the traffic lights of Caratoke Highway and Martin Drive in Currituck; more info: https://ultimate-driving-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Oversized_5.25_diskette ** A plaque on Fort Landing's spawn noting the 'Redesign Fort Landing!' Contest. The winners were rufus123455s and WildBestFriend, and the winning design is now playable on the game today. ** Notes on both ends of the airport were put on by index15 saying 'I swear to god almighty if one more avgeek starts whining about the runway!'. ** This map is the largest in the UDU by land area. Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in the United States Category:Games in North Carolina Category:North Carolina Category:Games by index15 Category:UD: Currituck